1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quantification indicating circuit and, more particularly, to a quantification indicating circuit applied to a motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a user using a computer, if he wants to adjust the operation frequency and the voltage of a motherboard, he has to set via a basic input output system (BIOS) or control software applied to a windows interface. Setting values are displayed on a screen during a setting process to allow the user to know the present setting state of the motherboard.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the coupling relationship of a motherboard monitoring circuit in a conventional motherboard. As shown in FIG. 1, a reference number 100 denotes a motherboard, a reference number 102 denotes a motherboard monitoring circuit, and a reference number 110 denotes a screen. Taking the adjustment of the frequency as an example, when the user sets the operation frequency of the motherboard 100 via the BIOS or the control software, the motherboard monitoring circuit 102 can receive a numerical signal IN generated by the motherboard 100, and the numerical signal IN denotes the value of the present operation frequency of the motherboard 100. Afterward, the motherboard monitoring circuit 102 allows the value denoted by the numerical signal IN to be displayed on the screen 110. In this way, the user can know the present operation frequency of the motherboard 100 via the value displayed by the screen 110.
The value is only displayed by the screen in the conventional method. A computer game player often works in an over-frequency state, and every player does not remember to adjust the operation frequency back to a normal value after he finishes playing a game, and every player does not remember to check whether an over-frequency setting exists via the BIOS or the control software after he boots a computer up. Then, the motherboard is often operated in the over-frequency state, and then it is easy to be overheated, which may affect its performance and even damage the motherboard. In the mode of displaying the value via the screen, the user needs to switch images to obtain data. For a user handling other work, he cannot know states of the frequency, the temperature and the voltage of the motherboard in real time, which is inconvenient.